You Melted Our Stone Hearts
by ScottishBraveheart
Summary: Ever wondered what life was like after Breaking Dawn. This is a sweet anf fluffy one-shot between Carlise and Nessie. Its CPOV of how Bella and Edward are now. Nessie is a DaddyGirl and is a toddler in this. Will Be Continued if Reviewed and Wanted :D R R
1. Chapter 1

**Hooowdy Readers :D**

**Well I have recently become a member of the FanFiction World (well as a writer) I have finally after a couple of months reading amazingly quality writing. ( Well done to all the amazing writers). This is my first ever time writing anything at all tobehonest ;D I had uploaded this story earlier in the day but I realised half of the actually story wasn't saved and it was unchecked ;[ i know shame on me.**

**This is currently a lonely One-Shot ;( but ifve you wish for me to continue just tell me and i would be happy to continue .Anyway on with my story :**D.

CARLISE POV

_I was sitting in my newly furbished office, which was shockingly similar to the one we had in our Forks home. My beautiful wife, Esme, had taken it as a task in trying to get out new home her in , Fort Nelson, Canada, very similar to our previous house in Forks, so that it would be easier for our newest member of our family to adjust. Our newest member was my wonderful granddaughter Nessie. Who was currently curled into my chest, her head lay over my still heart , that would never beat again, with her pink pacifier in her small plump lips, while her small left hand clutched the worn blanket, that she referred to as - Smuffie- held close to her, as if it was her lifeline. Renesmee Carlie Cullen was now the size of a small toddler, looking about the average 3 year old or a small 4 year old. Her growth rate , which used to be immensely fast, had slowed impeccable, even slower than the human growth rate, almost as if she had frozen._

_It had been about 2 years since the solid and some what empty hearts of my vampire family had been become replaced by an infinity amount of love by not only Nessie but also my newest daughter Bella. Renesme was fairly capable of getting every thing under the sun, by the way she had, not only the woman but the men in this family, wrapped around her tiny little finger, but yet she was far from one of them spolit children who was known to throw a fit when not getting what they wanted and not giving up until the received there request, she was very under-spoiled in my opinion. This photo perfect baby on my lap, who was the perfect combination of both her father and mother, deserved the universe and much more for the simple happiness that she has given to her parents._

_Over the past century, I had watched my youngest, yet my first child, Edward, turn from a somewhat cold and lifeless being, thinking less than a couple of years ago thought he was an immortal monster, to a somewhat teenager, again, who fell in love with the most perfect woman for him. Edward was know living out his lost teenage year as both a responsible teenage father and an immature teenager. Once he met Bella and got married, just like his siblings, I believed that he was truly happy and thought that it was impossible that he could get any happier. But in my mere 100 years of having my son Edward, in my lonely life, he proved me wrong. Hearing the word ' Daddy' coming either out of his daughters mouth, her thinking it or her projecting it to him, he was the most happiest man on earth. His eyes lit up with pride and pure love shone threw his stone cold body. Renesmee was a devoted 'daddys' girls, which was why she was currently curled up in my lap, yawning furiously, over and over again at 3.00' o clock in the the morning, waiting for her parents to come back from the current hunting trip. Normally they would take it in turns to go hunting,so one of them was always home with Nessie in case, on nights much like this one, when Nessie woke up and would claim not to be tired. Bella would eventually give up on getting her to sleep in her on bedroom and would take her into her and Edwards room and Nessie would lie inbetween them falling to sleep immediately. Also another reason they were away was that they would stop by Forks to so face and visit an ecstatic Charlie, who had found a girlfriend in Sue Clearwater at the age of 60 something. This would be the first time that Charlie would have seen them since we moved up here 2 months ago. Bella was worried about her father thinking that she was neglecting him so she wanted to visit him. Of course as Charlie new of Ness you would think that they would take her with them to see her other Grandfather, but as we discovered on our plane trip over her Nessie had a fright of flying and of course due to her sensitive ears she was also in a lot of pain, she spent the whole flight over her crying and shaking, will Bella and Edward took it in turns to walk up and down the aisle rocking her gently trying to came her down, but they didn't succeed. Of course that was enough pain to put our whole family through, watching our youngest member in pain and none of us wanted to see that again and Bella and Edward couldn't run with her due to the cold weather front that was expected to sweep both Canada and America tonight. Another reason that they were going was so that they could check on both our house and cottage, which was there first family home and would always be special to them. As well as having a quick talk and catch up with Jacob and his pack, who we had kept in touch with throughout these past few months. Which according to was not nearly enough. Of course you would have thought that we would have called our visited a lot more frequently due to the imprint, but much to Jacobs dismay Renesme still had yet to show any signs of her side of the imprinting, which I believe that could be due to the fact that her body had stopped growing as well as her mind. Of course Edward was what humans would say over the moon as he got more time with the precious daughter and Bella and Edward believe that Nessie should have a somewhat normally upbringing. They had chosen to not take Nessie hunting with them as she only needed a bottle of blood at night and before her afternoon nap on other occasions she had human food. Well the only food she would happily eat would be eggs._

_I was brought out of my dwelling on both the past and thinking what the future held for my granddaughter, by the sound of running about approx. 14 miles to the east of the land we owed up here. " Carlise it just us " aha my son Edward was on his way back " and the stupid mutt that wouldn't take no for an answer" he carried on through gritted teeth. " Nessie, I think mommy and daddy are back" I murmured to the small half-being, while gently stroking through her bronze ringlets, that know stood at shoulder length. She reached up and placed her somewhat warm, soft, chubby hand and placed it on the base of my neck. She replayed a projection of us going down to greet them. Nessie was still preferring to project rather than speak out loud, no matter how much we tried to blackmail her into speaking, but yet due to puppydog eyes we only manged a few words a day, but that was only due to Edward not answering her if she asked something in her mind, but he let it slid when she was tired such as know._

_I gently rose out of my comfy office chair, where I had resided . Carefully not to disturb, the infant, who was on the verge of sleep in my arms. Nessie laid her head in the crook of my neck while I wrapped the knitted quilt that Grandma Esme had made her so that she can have a blanket for sleep and nap time, around her and made my way down to the ground floor at human speed._

_Our house in Fort Nelson was ruffly the same size as Forks, if not a bit bigger. It was a 3 storey house in the near outskirts of the local town. We lived in a group of other houses that were a bit smaller. In the group there was about 5. It was perfect location as we weren't even 5 mins walking different from the center of town and with are speed the kids could be at the school before the bell even finished ringing. The third floor was Bella, Edward and Nessie, it was somewhat spacious up there. It had 3 rooms on the third floor in total. The master bedroom was of course Edwards and Bella, which also had a massive closet that had a his and hers side, in fact Alice had made sure all the couples in the house had this in there room. It was sort of a family gallery as well as it held many photos of Edward little family in it. As well as an ensuite bathroom. The second bedroom went to of course Nessie and had a Winnie The Pooh theme, her rooms where the only ones decorated the rest of the rooms were bland but stylish, it had her rot iron crib in it. It also had the biggest closet in the house filled with clothes that Nessie could use for years to come. When Nessie was still at her abnormal growth rate Alice made sure to be ready and prepared in the clothing department. The third room was her playroom that was drastically overflowing with toys that she had been giving to by her by Esme and I and of course her aunts and uncles. They were also on the third floor as they were known to be going at it more than Rose and Em. *Shudders* and often skipped school more than others. I was beginning to wonder if they ever made it to school or not._

_On the second floor there was a lot more room. It had the rest of our rooms in there, Alice and Jasper's, Rose and Emmett's and Esme and I. All rooms had an en suite bathroom and a his and hers closet. It also had a two spare rooms, one was a where Esme kept all our old and antique stuff that we didn't want the kids to ruin. Particular Edward and Emmett. As well as my office, which was my safe harbour when this family got to much. _

_On the ground floor there was yet more spacious room. It had a massive kitchen, which was used only for Nessie's benefit, it held all the basics and a small table, which Nessie would use to eat her dinners and do crafts with her Grandma throughout the day. Our dining room could be entered thorough a wooden door to the rear of the kitchen. It held our table from our previous 128 houses, and was often used as a family meeting room. Our living room was enormous, it had 3 big sofas in it as well as a few beanbags. It also had a flat screen tv as well as the gadgets. It also had a toy chest for Nessie who had a small kids table in bedside the window and a small playhouse. All our floors in the ground floor where laminate but at 'Nessie's Corner' it was them jigsaw foam mats that had number and ABCs on it that Esme and Alice instited on laying down. It had a large family bathroom and was filled with hundreds of pictures of the family, mostly Nessie. Also downstairs was our library and a music room which had a couple of hundreds of intrusments._

_Our basement was where we kept all the games that they boys tended to use quite often i.e an air hockey table, table tennis, pool table, footies table, TV - flatscreen- , a mini cinema to the side, wii, xbox, playstation 3 and all the things that kept Emmett amused._

_I was met at the bottom of the landing by Edward, who was soaking wet, and Bella who was shockingly bone dry. Not seconds later Jacob arrived emerged shirtless. I silently asked Edward what he was doing here but got no answer. I looked at him questioningly, he shook his head and nodded to Bella " Shes blocking my powers " he said smirking proudly. Ah of course over the last few months Bella's power had become more more obvious, Bella was know able to block Edwards power. She seemed to also have the power to turn people somewhat human again, but not fully just so that there human instinct's empower the vampire ones. So far it had only worked on Edwards mind reading, which Edward was glad of the silence, or so he told us. The only thoughts he could here right now would be Nessie's as they had a blood relation or Bella if she chose to project her thoughts to him._

_Nessie immediately outstretched her arms, unclasping and clasping her tiny fists,and leaned forward, for Edward to take, "Daddy" she said in her angelic warming voice that sent lovable vibes throughout the whole house, while it was mumbled due to the pacifier in her mouth. " Sorry baby, daddy's all wet and cold, but mummy will take you" Edward said while Bella bundled Nessie in her arms. Edward immediately went to stroking her back, the look of pain etched on his face that he couldn't hold her when she wanted it. Nessie rested her head on Bella's shoulder and turned it so that she was facing Edward and took her pacifer out of her mouth and pursed her lips into a pout. Edward reached over and gently kissed her and nudged her nose to his. It was such a sweet moment between father and daughter. "Take it she couldn't get to sleep" Bella said smiling __apologetically at me. I nodded my head and ruffled Nessie's hair. I looked over at my youngest son and his family that was thought to be impossible, they were the picture perfect family. I went over to shake and greet Jacobs hand, who was looking over intently at the three huddled together, talking in hushed voices, the look on his face seemed to be hurt. " She hasn't grown much since my last visit" he said huffing. " Yeah we think that her growth had slowed down impeccable, but we will know more tomorrow after we take her weekly measurement" I replied. I knew that Jacob didn't want that to be true, he wanted Nessie to grow up quick our at least form some bond with him at least, I didn't need Edwards mind reading abilities to be able to tell that. He wanted Nessie to re lie on him more than her own flesh and blood like she was doing at the moment. To be honest I was pretty annoyed with his view on things, I believe that feeling was mutual throughout the Cullen's household. We were no where near ready for Nessie to grow up, she would no doubt be the last toddler to ever set foot in this house and we teasured every moment that we shared as a family. Edward brought me out of my thoughts once again. He cleared his throat " We are going to take her up know, she practically struggling to keep her eyes open and no doubt she will be moody tomorrow" he said. Parenting really came naturally to these guys and it always seem to surprise me at how easily both Edward and Bella fell into place, even thought there were still technically teenagers in mind and body. " Does Granda get a good night smooch sleepy" I whispered softly as Bella walked the few steps towards mine and Jacobs form, with Ness securely in hers small arms. Nessie nodded and slowly repeated the action she had did to Edward a little bit earlier, which caused me to beam and chuckle." Night night, sleep tight my little snow white." I chanted what Esme and I said to her every night before she went to bed and gave her a peck on her pouted lips. " She gently whispered " i wuv you granda" which made my heart tighten with pride. "Nessie want to give Jacob a night night kiss" Bella said softly trying to be polite and not leave him out, to which Edward snorted. I quickly looked up to my son and gave him the look and he immediately gave a tight lip smile. Nessie looked around and stared at Jacob for a moment or two and then shook her head and placed it back on Bella's shoudler while reaching her hand ,that wasn't clutching Smuffie, towards Edward to which he kissed and held onto. Once again Bella smiled __apologetically at Jacob, while Edward chuckled once again " It's alright baby, I don't blame you" He said rubbing soothing circles on Nessie hand with a wide smile. Then they made there way upstairs. You could here Bella trying to tell Edward off for being rude but you could her the smile in her voice. " Sorry Jacob, Edwards right she tired and clingy, she was up most of the night waiting for them to return. You can stay at the pool house if you would like a room" I said smiling friendly. He nodded and made his way out the back towards the pool house, which was out the back of the house. It held an Olympic size swimming pool and off to the side had an jacuzzi in it. Up above the house there was a small studio granny flat. It was small but homely as Bella had describe it and was perfect for uncalled visits such as this._

_After making sure Jacob had settled in, I made my way back to my office, paitently awaiting the return of my wife and other children. Esme and the girls had gone to Europe for the day, as Alice had forseen major sales in the clothing department and god forbid her to miss it. While Emmett and Jasper had, accutaly I have no idea what they were doing._

_I sighed and leaned back in my back leather chair and sighed thinking about what tomorrow would bring us._

_**Well there it is the checked and completed version of my earlier post ;D so glad i noticed ha i must have looked like a right old idiot. **_

_**Anyway so i have an idea in my empty mind and was planning on doing a FF on Wife Swp with the cullens and some weird family haha. So what i was going to ask you guys is that if you would like it to be All-Human or just after breaking dawn. Ofcourse the plot will stay the same a part from minor changes in the storyline ;D so AH or Vamps guys ????? Tell me in PM or Review ;D ??**_

**_If you would like me to continue on with this story tell me :D ofcourse it would be in various other POV, or if you would like me to do the wife swap one tell me :D_**

**_Anway thanks for reading and hopefully you would review or something cause maan i need to no these things guys hahahah_**

**_ ToodiieLoos Readers :D_**

**_OMFG HAVE YOU HEARD THAT RPATZ HAVE TOLD THE SUN THAT HIM AND KSTEW ARE GETTING DOWN AND DIRTY ;D IS IT TRUE OR DO YOU THINK THAT THE PAPS JUST MADE IT UP TO WHIND US UP AND ANNOY THEM ???_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoowdy Readers :D**

AN : -

- Well first of all a big THANKYOU to all my 3 reviewers - thanks guys and i shall reply to them after I do this :D love them all

- Second of all I would like to ask you a few questions regarding this story :D - Due to recent TV shows or thoughts in my major small brain I have come up with a few Ideas in my head, :D for once i thought- well them ideas are Following

**-1-** Carry on with this story, and write what the Cullen Family get up to after Breaking Dawn :D all the antics and family bonding time

-**2-** Change this one-shot in a Full chapter story about the Cullens and Wife Swap :D All-Cullen-Vamps After Breaking Dawn

**-3**- Change it into a Holiday Showdown Fic - All -Cullen- Vamps :D After Breaking Dawn

**-4**- Keep as a One -shot -

**-5- **Do seperate stories for Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap :D All - Human

-**6**- Do seperate stories for Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap :D All - Cullen -Vamps - After Breaking Dawn

* * *

**Please note that in all my stories all the Cullen Chacters will be in them**

* * *

**All-Human -**  
**Carlise and Esme Cullen**- would be married  
**Emmett Cullen and Rose Hale ( Both 19**) - would be engaged and Rose lives with the Cullens  
**Alice Cullen (17) and Jasper Hale(18) **would be Boy and Girlfriend and Jasper lives with Cullens also.  
**Edward and Bella ( Both 17)- **are boyfriend and girlfriend and would be **Teen Parents to Nessie ( 2 **) and had her when 15, Bella and Nessie Live with the Cullens.

:D

If you are unsure what Holiday Showdown and Wife Swap are look here -

**HOLIDAY SHOWDOWN**

_The show follows two families, who have never met before, as they spend two weeks together at each of their ideal holiday destinations. The families do not know where the other family are planning to take them, but both must try and convince their guests that their own holiday is an enjoyable experience, as well as following the rules of their hosts when they are taken away. This usually results in conflict between the two families, who often have very different ideas about how to have fun. The series follows a rather formulaic pattern, in that the families tend to differ drastically in their background. One family, for instance, will be religious, or rather staid and strict with their children, the other family will be "hell-raisers" intent on having a good time. The destinations tend to be Acapulco, Torremolinos, or similar. They will drag the religious family around nightclubs and karaoke bars, which usually results in the stricter mum disapproving of the teenagers from the other family being allowed to drink, swear, etc. The "hell-raiser" mum will then confront the strict mum, with predictable results, and the two will end up at each others throats._

_The second week involves the religious/strict family taking the hedonistic family on a tour of war museums in Portugal, fishing in the wilds of Scotland, or, memorably, visiting a remote African village. This often results in the family (frequently at the instigation of mother) refusing to participate in the activities, and sometimes changing their accommodation to more luxurious and lively surroundings. This tends to infuriate the staid family, and recriminations fly. A poignant note is often struck where the younger children are involved, as they tend to like each other, at first, anyway, until the fur flies. One child who had never been to a fairground came running off a roller coaster in Blackpool and declared it was "the best holiday I've ever had!" The older teenagers often clash, or are surly with each other. There is a device whereby the families talk individually to a camcorder, in private, revealing their thoughts._

_At the end of the two weeks, the families meet up for one final showdown known as the "last supper" as they speak honestly about what they thought of each other and the two nearly always degenerates into a slanging match between the people who antagonised each other the most_

**WIFE SWAP**

_Two families, usually from vastly different social classes and lifestyles, swap wives/mothers (and sometimes husbands) for two weeks. In fact, the programme will usually deliberately swap wives with extreme, polar opposite lifestyles, such as a dramatically messy wife swapping with a fastidiously neat one. Despite using a phrase from the swinging lifestyle, couples participating in the show do not share a bed with the "swapped" spouse while "swapping" homes._

_During the first week, the new wife must adhere to exactly the same rules and lifestyle of the wife she is replacing. Each wife leaves a house manual which explains her role in the family and the duties she holds. This almost always determines what rules the wives will apply at the "rules change ceremony"._

_During the second week, the new wives are allowed to establish their own rules, and their new families must adhere to these new household rules. It usually takes a while for the families to adjust to this policy._

_At the end of the two weeks, the two couples all meet together for the first time, and the wives, along with their husbands, discuss how they felt about the two weeks. This often descends into personal insults and has degenerated into violence at least twice. More often than not, however, both families reach toward a middle ground and express that they have learned from the experience. Sometimes, the table meeting is a very heartfelt and emotional time for the two families who sometimes have complete and mutual respect for each other_

* * *

_THERE IS ALSO A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR YOU TO CHECK OUT ;D_

_I WILL UPDATE SOON THIS STORY THANKYOU :D_


	3. UPDATE OF SUNLIGHT AND ONE SHOT INFO

Just a AN to say that I am carrying on this story but have uploaded it on to another story and is called Sunlight :D thanks to every one who reviewed

- Amberxoxo - thank you very much :D although SUNLIGHT is as a E-B fic it will have plenty of all the cullens with Nessie :D thanks again

- bontia... - thanks and yes i love them to and belive that there are not enough, and yes i did hahah :D did you see the interview , i cant mind which one but the guy was like - is it true you are dating a co-star that rhymes with tristan weart- and rob was like tristan weart and hesitatied and was like yes :D ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i want someone just to ask him straight up in like a interview or something:D

- thats so alex ,thankyou for you advice :D

the second chapter of SUNLIGHT shall hopefully be posted this WEEKEND ;D

CHECK IT OUT IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY


End file.
